


Slow Dance

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [94]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Slow Dance

8-10-15  
Prompt: Slow dance  
Pairing: YakuLev  
Rating: G  
  
Yaku had a habit of humming under his breath when he wasn’t paying attention. Lev curled on Yaku’s couch, listening to him was the dishes from their dinner with a smile on his face.  
  
Quiet moments like these were rare. Lev could admit that he wasn’t exactly the most tactful of guys; he was always opening his mouth at the worst possible times, always saying something to make Yaku mad at him. But the past few months of distance as Yaku settled into his new life and Lev continued on with his own must have calmed something in both of them. Yaku’s face was more relaxed than Lev had seen it in a long time. His entire body seemed to have softened over the course of the evening, starting with his eyes and ending with the almost sluggish movements of his hands.  
  
“Morisuke,” Lev said softly, unfolding himself from the couch. Yaku must not have heard him, for he kept humming softly, even swaying back and forth to the tune. Lev smiled a little wider and padded up behind Yaku. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yaku’s shoulders, moving with him.  
  
“Lev, what are you doing?” Yaku didn’t sound angry for once, and that made Lev smile even wider.  
  
“Dancing with you,” he answered, and Yaku laughed softly and nudged him back with his elbow.  
  
“Let me finish this first,” he said. Lev hummed and released him. He picked up a plate off of the clean stack and started drying it.  
  
They worked quietly together, Yaku washing and Lev drying, and Lev wondered to himself if he would ever find anything better than this. Yaku finished with the last dish and dried his hands before leaning against the counter and studying Lev with something quiet and fond in his eyes.  
  
“Did you grow?” he asked in an exasperated voice. Lev rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
“Maybe a couple of centimeters,” he said. Yaku rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well stop it,” he ordered. Before Lev could reply he stepped forward and looped his arms around Lev’s waist, pressing their torsos together and leaning his chin against Lev’s sternum. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku and Yaku started to dance.  
  
Lev closed his eyes and let Yaku move them where he would. Here the world was warm and soft, the only noise the shuffling of their feet and the song Yaku was singing too quietly for Lev to make out. He craned his neck down so that he could press his face into Yaku’s hair and sighed.  
  
“I miss you,” he said. Yaku only held him tighter.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
